


A Dozen Rumpled Roses

by purgatorynightmares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorynightmares/pseuds/purgatorynightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam enlightens Cas on human Valentine's Day traditions and Cas tests one tradition out on Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dozen Rumpled Roses

February fourteenth is the always same as any other day. He gets up, gets dressed, gets a drink. Different motel, different city, same crap. The only small difference is that it's easier to go to a bar that night and pick up a chick. 

This year, though- this year is different. He wakes up in a bed that remembers him just as well as he remembers the night before. As rough as things have been lately, they've all been trying to work things out. With his brother and his best friend by his side, he has little reason to drink until he can hardly remember his own name. He slips into his jeans and pulls on an old flannel over a worn out AC/DC tee before heading into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

The note on the counter says that Sam has gone for a run and that he'll be back by 9:30. Once he gets back he'll be hungry- bacon and eggs should be healthy and filling enough to feed his giant of a brother. The eggs have just been poured into the pan so that they can scramble when he hears another set of feet padding down the hall towards the kitchen. 

He looks up, “Mornin’ Cas.”

Cas nods back. “Happy Saint Valentine’s Day, Dean,” he murmurs, placing far more solemnity and formality in the phrase than is entirely necessary at 9 AM.

Turning back toward the eggs, he can’t think of anything to fill the silence. The obvious is all that comes to mind (all that he’s comfortable vocalizing, anyway), so he goes with that. “I’m making eggs. And bacon. Sammy’ll be hungry when he gets back.”

Castiel doesn’t utter a word, just stands there studying the back of the beautiful man. A man who has sacrificed so much- his life, even his soul, for his brother and even for strangers. Yet the gestures from him that always seem to mean the most are also the simplest ones. Little things like making his brother breakfast and taking his favorite books off of his own bookshelf and setting them onto Cas’s bed by way of recommendation are the things that show how big the heart that he always tries to hide truly is.

Usually the silences between the two men are amiable, so they are left silent without concern, but it seems that today is a day for talking. This being the case, he continues despite the fact that he doesn't believe the words will hold much importance for his companion and they simply will pass through his mind without stopping or spiking desire for recollection. “Sammy and I never did have good Valentine’s days growing up. He only got to make those dumb little candy boxes in grade school once or twice because we were usually on the move. Sometimes I’d steal him a little bit of candy from a drugstore. Once I made him an awful pink heart shaped valentine and signed it from a “secret admirer” but he could tell it was my handwriting. The face he made... But when we got older we were still on the road and we’d go to some small town bar and he’d usually have walk back to the hotel alone. I just, I wanna make up for all those years. Even just a little bit.”

His voice is so soft by that point that if Castiel wasn’t listening as intently as he was, there would be no way for him to catch it all. He steals a glance back up at Cas only to find angel looking at him as well. The eggs would have scorched due to lack of attention as he was locking eyes with the other man, if only Sam wasn’t coming through the door only moments later.

Sam smiles at Castiel, “Good morning, Cas! Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Cas responds, finally tearing his gaze away to make eye contact with Sam. “Dean made eggs. And bacon.”

The rest of the day passes with relative ease- researching cases and Knights of Hell and all other things that have been routine. At 5:00 he exits the library to begin preparing dinner as he has been regularly now that he has people to cook for. On the menu for tonight is burgers- a Winchester family favorite, as well as one of the only thing Cas still eats.

Dinner passes without anything terribly remarkable happening, only the basic teasing and storytelling that has become as natural to all three of them as it is to gank ghosts and vampires. After Sam has finished eating and has thanked Dean for dinner, he heads off to his room for the night. Cas states that he needs to shower and leaves as well. He finishes the washing dishes and putting away the extra food.

When he opens the door to his room, Cas is sitting there on his bed. Castiel looks up sheepishly, “Sam has been educating me on the human traditions surrounding Saint Valentine’s Day while you have been otherwise occupied.”

He can’t help but feel a surge of jealousy at that.

Castiel reaches for something behind himself and pulls out a bouquet of a dozen slightly rumpled and withered roses. Cas begins hesitantly. “Sam told me that it is customary to give red roses to those whom you love. Unfortunately he didn’t describe how to adequately care for the flowers, and I do not see the point in cutting perfectly good plants in favor of a token of affection, but-“ he thrust the roses forward and looking at his companion expectantly.

“Cas, the roses are nice, but they’re for, y’know, _couples_.”

Castiel does not avert his gaze. “I know.”

“Cas, I,” he cuts himself short, reaching for the flowers and enveloping Castiel in a hug. His hands soon reach up to cup Castiel’s face as he tilts it towards his own. The roses soon fall to the floor forgotten as something that should have started a very long time ago starts on the day that that is most ripe for love, the day for talking.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little Valentine's Day fluff piece. Also cross-posted to Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
